Resolutions Episode Addition (02) - The Rescue
by Julie Ann Pope
Summary: I've filled in the missing scenes from the second season episode "Resolutions" in my own way. Part two of two.


Disclaimer: Paramount owns Star Trek Voyager and all related characters.  
  
Summary: I've filled in the missing scenes from the second season episode "Resolutions" in my own way.  
  
Resolutions Episode Addition (02) - The Rescue  
(Episode 2.25)  
by Julie Ann Pope  
  
---static---  
"Do you hear that?"  
"Yes"   
---static---  
"Tuvok to Captain Janeway"  
"This is Janeway"  
"Captain, it's good to hear your voice, we have news."  
"What is it?"  
"We have medicine which we believe will effectively treat your condition, we plan to be in orbit within thirty hours."  
Janeway looked hesitantly at Chakotay, relief and fear shined in her eyes all at once. Chakotay took a deep breath and attempted to give Janeway a comforting smile, betraying his true feelings as the smile quickly faded.   
"Chakotay..."  
"Don't...I know..."  
"It can't be the same."  
"Don't! Lets gather our things." Silently they began to collect together their belongings. Dusk began to settle on the small planet and it soon became time the two commanding officers went to bed for the last time inside their cabin. Chakotay pretended to be finishing off a sand painting while Kathryn was enjoying a bath. It felt very reminiscent of the time Kathryn had first seen the monkey and after he had gone outside to see what the fuss was, he let his eyes wander over her towel-wrapped body.  
  
He now sat staring at nothing, thinking about the close relationship that he and Kathryn had quickly built up. Ever since the 'Angry Warrior' tale, Kathryn had become comfortable and settled in thier cabin, as though things could really work out between them. Each time one or the other left the house, or went to bed, it had become customary to express their wishes of peaceful dreams or safe return with a kiss. The kiss became increasingly physical over the last week, with the evenings ending with a cuddle on his bed before drifting off to sleep. Last night he considerded not to bother about moving her to her own bed, as he was used to doing. But he realised that would mean an intimacy that she may not be quite ready for.   
  
Chakotay heard footsteps and realised that Kathryn had finished her bath and was on her way back to the shelter. He looked back down to his sand painting, noticing briefly how dark and sad the painting was turning out. Keeping his eyes on the painting, Kathryn walked into the shelter and began to go to her bedroom.   
"I'm off to bed, see you in the morning." For a moment Chakotay was stunned. It was not only too early, but she hadn't bothered to say goodnight properly. He still kept his eyes on the painting, afriad of what he'd see in her eyes, and answered.   
"G'night Kathryn." Short and sweet, and no hint of emotion; he'd leave the ball in her court. As soon as she had reached her room, Chakotay put down his tools and craddled his head in his hands. He needed to get some fresh air, even if it was dusk, he needed to get away from Kathryn and think things through.   
  
Chakotay found himself by the river, sitting over the edge of the bank, dipping his feet into the sparking waters. *Damn that Vulcan!* he thought, though really he was pleased, he was going back to Voyager, back to his friends and maybe, no, definately back to the Alpha Quadrant. He had no worries over that one. He knew that Kathryn would get them back - but to what expense? The pressures were already beginning to take thier toll on her, who knows how long she could keep it up for? All that he knew on this particular subject that this was a job that he and no one else could do. He'd finally found the peace he'd been looking for his whole life. Not to be second in command of Voyager, but to love her captain, Kathryn Janeway. He just hoped that she'd taken the 'Angry Warrior' legend the way that he'd intended it to be. His head shot up to look behind him as the sound of footsteps on the bank next to him could be heard. He was met with the surly face of Kathryn Janeway.   
"Hey."  
"Hey, sit yourself down, if you want to?" She sat next to him, too snuggly for a rebuke, but far enough away that he knew she needed to talk.   
"We can't go on like this...we've so little time, I don't want to waste it." Chakotay looked her squarley in the eye. Was that desire he saw in her eyes? He had to be sure of her intentions.  
"What do you mean?"   
"One night, Chakotay. One night. That's all I can give and I want it, I need you. I'm afraid that's all it can be...for now."  
"For now?"  
"Chakotay, this thing between us...it's pull is strong, so intense I can't describe it. All I know is that I'm not ready for it yet, I will be one day, I promise you that. I just don't want to waste the one night we may have before I am ready, maybe even before we get home. I'm asking you to make love to me." Chakotay had to take a few moments to take in all that Kathryn had just confessed, and another few to find the right words. Taking her hands in his and placing them firmly on his knees, so she couldn't get the wrong impression, he began.  
"Kathryn, there's nothing more I would like than to make love to you, god I've dreamed about nothing else for months..."  
"But...?"  
"It's not like that. When we consumate I want it to be special, I want it to mean forever, I want you back in my arms the next day. I want to be able to say the three words I've wanted to say since the day I met you, but with one night...I can't do that, I wouldn't say it knowing that one night could be the only night." He paused to let her take his speech in, but before she could retreat to the cabin he had one last thing to say.  
"I would like to spend the night with you though, in my bed, holding you until morning. Do you think you could settle for that?" With a smile and a nod, Kathryn Janeway pulled her hands free from his knees and held one out again, which was taken by Chakotay and together they walked to the cabin in silence.   
  
They undressed each other slowly, slipped into thier respective sides of the bed and snuggled up to each other. Kissing at first tentativly and then feverishly. Then both knew it had to stop before it went too far, but continued to hold each other through the night. Chakotay watched Kathryn as she slept, trying to commit every feature to memory so that he had something to remember. He didn't sleep at all that night, craddling the woman he so dearly loved close to his chest.  
  
The tension in the morning was heavy, They had discussed at length what was to happen when they beamed back up to Voyager and about the possible future. They pledged to stay faithful with each other for as long as Kathryn needed, or until they got back to the Alpha Quadrant. Neither of them talked about love, just referred to it as being 'this thing'. If they had have done, neither of them would have been able to return to thier previous positions as Captain and First Officer who were good friends off duty.   
  
And so here they were, back in uniform standing beside the shelter, preparing themselves for beam up. Kathryn took one last long look at her talaxian tomatoes that were now so big and ready to fruit. She turned towards Chakotay, who was standing just behind and to her left, as usual. Tears streamed down both thier faces and looked into each other with the same longing and sense of loss.   
"Two to beam up." And it was over.  
  
(01:14) 23 August 2000  



End file.
